


Change Of Heart

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [20]
Category: DCU (Comics), Lex Luthor: Man of Steel, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Child! Reader - Freeform, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forgiveness, Good Person Lex Luthor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Can you write a Lex Luthor & child Reader oneshot, where he discovers that he has a daughter (by the woman he loves) and makes the choice to change from his villain ways? Reader's mother is alive. She had left Lex before she found out about her pregnancy with their child.





	Change Of Heart

M/N's P. O. V 

I fell in love with Lex but he wouldn't stop his wrong doings so I left going to Central City not knowing I was pregnant. I still love Lex more than I thought possible and I love our beautiful daughter. I sometimes wonder what if I'd told him would he have changed. I got promoted having to move back to Metropolis. I packed our things I put Y/N in her car seat. She held her toy tightly I kiss her head 

"where are we going mommy?" 

"where are going to our new home" 

"why?" 

"because mommy got a new job" 

"why?" 

"because mommy is really good at what she does" 

"oh, but you burnt the cookies w-ast night" 

I chuckled I kissed her face and got in and drove off. Month later my daughter and I settled in our house. I hear a knock on the door I opened, Lex!! With flower's and chocolates 

"L-Lex" 

"who's here mommy!" Y/N said 

She skipped in she grabbed my leg Lex froze 

"hey sweetie why don't you go play and let me talk to the man ok" 

"OK mommy!" 

She ran off I looked at, Lex my heart racing 

"please come in" I said 

He put the flower's and chocolates on the table. He let out a heavy sigh he put his hands on the table 

"w-why didn't you tell me, M/N? Did you think I'd hurt you I love you.. You're the one that left " his voice broken 

"because you wouldn't change! Lex, I love you I did and still do. After we broke up I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later.. I thought you'd be better off without us. That you wouldn't change. Don't think it didn't break me leaving you but you wouldn't stop" 

He walked to me and touched my shoulders 

"well then my love I'll shall prove you wrong for the first time" 

He kissed me and walked out I completely froze 

Lex's P. O. V 

I went home I spent the hole night taking information from the Light and sent it to, Batman. Asking for protection for my daughter and my love in return. I sent a apology to Conner telling him I'm sorry for what I did but I don't regret it. In some way he is my son. I sent information to doctors to cure cancer. I cleaned a spare room I looked in my daughter's room through security camera's. I told my assistants to make the room perfect. I laid in bed not being able to stop smiling for the first time in a long time I'm happy. The next day I went to see M/N and my daughter. I bought a toy I rang the doorbell. It opened I see M/N she hugged me crying 

"I was so wrong, Lex I'm sorry" 

I hugged her tight fighting my urge to cry 

"I was to" 

I saw my daughter she looked in confusion I let go of M/N I knelt down 

"you must be, Y/N. I bought you a present" 

I gave her the toy she held it tightly 

"thank you! I love it" 

"I'm glad. Do you know who I am?" 

She shook her head I touched her cheek 

"I'm your father" 

She gasped looking at M/N she nodded 

"really?!" she asked 

I nodded she hugged me I hugged her tightly M/N sat on the floor. I hugged her still holding on to my daughter not a dry face in the room


End file.
